Almas Gemelas
by Isabella Blackheart
Summary: En la historia del mundo magico, muy pocos magos han encontrado su alma gemela... ¿Que pasaria si descubres que la tuya es tu peor enemigo? Futuro Slash HPDM y futuro Lemon HGSS.
1. De Sueños y Dibujos

**Cuidado que es slash.**

**Diclaimer: Aun, todos los personajes son de J.K.-Jodidamente rica- Rowling.**

Cap I

Despertó sudoroso y de golpe, aun con la imagen en su cabeza. De un salto bajo de su cama y como un poseído comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones...-Donde esta-...-¡Donde esta!-... Ah!! Si... Por fin lo recordó, corrió a los pies de su cama y abrió su baúl de viajes, ahí estaba su lápiz de carbón y un block de croquis que compró en una tienda de artículos muggle artísticos.

-No te vayas... Por favor no lo hagas...- Susurro casi suplicando como si de una plegaria se tratara.

Se sentó y abrió el block, muchos dibujos habían en él. Los primeros eran de terribles dragones de fría y gris mirada, tan reales que daba escalofríos mirarlos, luego otros en los que solo estaban esos ojos para luego añadir cejas, cabello, pómulos, boca y finalmente...Cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dibujaba, ya había hecho unos 50 dibujos distintos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La primera vez que reconoció a su modelo, inmediatamente soltó el lápiz y como alcanzado por un rayo salto de su cama, como si ella fuera la causante de sus sueños. Bastante contrariado, guardo su lápiz y block...¡No volvería a dibujar en toda su vida!, pero pronto sus sueños al no encontrar salida del mundo idílico al real, comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes... incluso estando despierto.

DREAM FLASH BACK:

Estaba cerca del lago de la escuela, hacia mucho frió, era Invierno... De pronto sintió que algo se acercaba desde el bosque prohibido, haciendo que a cada paso el agua del lago produjera ondas que llegaban a al orilla, no estaba solo, alguien estaba detrás de él:

-Que dices Harry!!... Creo que seria bueno que dejáramos el partido hasta aquí, de todas maneras Snape nunca podrá alcanzar la snitch- Dijo un conocido colorín con la cara llena de risa y la nariz roja por el frió. ¡y como no tendría frió si estaba fuera del castillo, en pijamas y en pleno Invierno!- Y ahora toma tu varita porque alguien viene a saludarte...

Miro a su amigo, en realidad la situación era muy divertida... No entendía lo que le decía, el partido había terminado hace rato y además, ¡Snape nunca había jugado quidditch!

Bueno ya me voy, te dejo con tu... "amigo". En serio Harry no se como puedes tener ese tipo de amistades- la cara de Ron cambio, su risa fue sustituida por un profundo asco-. Ya me voy, nos vemos para navidad...Te lo digo Harry... Exceptuando yo y Herm... Son realmente, como decirlo... Ah... si, monstruosas-. Y con su cabeza señalo hacia el bosque, por donde se acercaba lo que fuera que se acercaba.

Harry volteo para mirar de frente el bosque... La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, pero no sintió miedo, volteo donde su amigo para recriminarle por criticar sus amistades, pero ya no estaba ahí. El chico de oro volvió a mirar la entrada del bosque, sabia que algo se acercaba aunque no estaba seguro que era, probablemente algún monstruo de esos que Hagrid solía cuidar como si fueran sus propios hijos. Preparado para lo que fuera, saco su varita listo para la lucha... -Pero ¡qué rayos!- su varita! No era su varita! Era un lápiz!....mmmm, muy parecido al que había comprado en una tienda de artículos artísticos muggle, antes de iniciar su sexto curso...Harry no entendía que pasaba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, si el monstruo era feroz (como debía ser, porque un conejito no haría tal estruendo al caminar) él no tendría como defenderse y aun así no tenía miedo.

-Vamos... Sal ya- Decía para sus adentros el muchacho mientras esperaba a la orilla del lago.

Cuando de pronto, de entre los árboles se asomo una cabeza y cuello considerablemente grandes y lleno de escamas, inmediatamente a ellos siguió un cuerpo de igual envergadura...Harry antes ya había visto este tipo de animales mágicos... La verdad, los conoció muy de cerca el año antes pasado cuando había tenido que robarle un huevo a uno de estos "animalitos"... Pero, no recordaba que fueran tan grandes, este era un bello ejemplar si, muy bello, pero en ese momento nuestro joven héroe decidió no apreciar le belleza del dragón que caminaba amenazadoramente hacia el y pensó que seria mejor correr.... Su intento fue vano porque el animal ya lo había rodeado usando su cuerpo como barrera entre Harry y el castillo.

-Bueno, parece que hasta aquí llego el niño de oro.- Pensó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

A cambio de la feroz garra que Harry esperaba que pronto caería certera sobre su cuerpo, sintió algo mas agradable, el dragón había exhalado frente a su cara y el aliento tibio rodeaba al joven ahora muy confundido frente al comportamiento de la terrible bestia...-Que extraño, siempre pensé que el aliento de un dragón olería, no se, a azufre- Pensaba para sus adentros el moreno mientras sentía la cálida respiración del animal que mas bien olía a algo así como a menta y tabaco. Era extraño, pero estaba seguro de haber sentido esa esencia antes.

-Abre los ojos, hoy es tu día de suerte ya que no tengo deseos de comer... Aun.

El chico de oro abrió sus ojos lentamente, como cerciorándose de que aun conservaba todos sus miembros... No entendía lo que pasaba y esto en verdad si que era insólito... Era cierto que el era hablante de parsel, pero de ahí a poder hablar con dragones?...-Aunque solo es una lagartija súper desarrollada- pensó riendo para sus adentros, aun así nunca había podido hablar con ningún otro reptil además de las serpientes.

-¨Que, no vas a hacer nada? Te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota mirándolo?¨- Una voz en su cabeza resonó. Era una voz femenina muy familiar, pero no distinguía quien era.

–Ya, ya y que diablos se supone que haga?! Increpo Harry a su "conciencia" mientras miraba las posibles vías de escape que podía hallar entre el "cerco vivo" y el castillo.

- ¨Tu falta de lógica me asombra, siempre creí que eras mas inteligente¨ - La voz sonaba algo decepcionada-¨Dime que tienes en la mano¨- pregunto una vez mas la voz sin darle tiempo a Harry de increparla por el anterior comentario.

-Un lápiz, creo...- Respondió el moreno algo inseguro.

-¨Bien, y que tienes en tu bolsillo derecho¨- Siguió la voz, muy lentamente como si tuviera miedo que su interlocutor no comprendiera lo que le decía.

-En mi bolsillo? Nada creo, no recuerdo haber puesto nada all...- No alcanzó a terminar la frase, se impresiono bastante al ver que la voz sabia mas de las cosas que él llevaba en sus bolsillos que él mismo.-Un momento, esto no estaba aquí... yo lo dej...-Tampoco termino la frase.

-¨Que es lo que tenias en el bolsillo Harry?¨. Pregunto la voz.

Un block de croquis que compre en una tienda muggle...- Respondió el chico de oro mirando el cuadernillo extremadamente pequeño, lógicamente estaba bajo un hechizo reductor, con el fin de llevarlo con mayor comodidad.

¨Muy bien, muy bien.. Y dime Harry, que se supone que se hace con un block de dibujo y un lápiz?¨.

Harry comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente estúpido.

-¿Dibujar?...

-¨ Hurra!! Has descifrado el misterio, ahora que esperas para dibujarlo?!¨

Era oficial, Harry se sentía como el ser más estúpido que haya pisado esta tierra de Merlín.

-¡Pero dibujar que!...-Su tono de desesperación era patente.

-¨Tu cara de estúpido!... ¡al dragon Harry! ¡Dibuja al dragón!- El moreno por fin pudo entender...algo. - ¨Recuerda pedir su autorización, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza¨- Dijo finalmente la voz antes de extinguirse en su cabeza.

-Que te pasa, "cara rajada" nunca habías visto un dragón...- "Cara rajada"? ese comentario lo saco de sus casillas, pero se calmó, si enfurecía al dragón, las cosas no irían bien...

-Dragón... Por favor permíteme el honor de dibujarte esta noche, para guardarte por toda la eternidad y la gente conozca tu gran MAG...-La verdad es que había sonado muy arrastrado, para venir de boca del "Chico que vivió", pero esta noche, el miedo era mas grande que el orgullo tan típico en el Gryffindor.

-Ya, ya... No seas rastrero. ¿Quieres dibujarme?, de acuerdo. Una criatura tan bella como yo, merece eso y mucho más, así que, adelante...Y, te lo advierto si no me gusta tu dibujo...Lamentaras haber nacido...- El singular arratre de sus palabras le habían recordado a otro "dragón" que habitaba en Hogwarts...Pero no presto atención, ahora debía hacer un buen trabajo...

Despertó en ese momento, era la primera vez que tenia un sueño tan extraño... Bajó de su cama aturdido aun, abrió su baúl y de él sacó su block y lápiz. Y como un poseso comenzó a dibujar desesperadamente...Media hora después había concluido y su obra era fantástica; Un dragón con ojos despiadados, en posición de ataque había resultado de su febril ataque de inspiración (¿o, deberíamos decir, ataque idílico?)... Ese fue el primero de muchos otros que tuvo durante ese año.

FIN DREAM FLASHBACK.

Mientras recordaba como había empezado todo, ya había comenzado un Nuevo dibujo. Esta vez ya no era un dragón, lo que Harry dibujaba estaba lejos (o no tanto) de serlo, su estado de concentración era realmente espeluznante, pequeñas volutas de color verde y rojo salían de su cuerpo, y volaban erráticamente hasta desaparecer extinguidas por el frescor de la noche. Media hora después, como siempre había terminado su dibujo...

-Vas a volverme loco... Mi amado dragón-. Dicho esto en un susurro, como si temiera que las paredes escucharan Harry cerro el cuadernillo al que muy pocas hojas le quedaban, lo guardo en el baúl y tomando su varita conjuró.-"Invisibilite"- El block desapareció bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad lanzado...Eran ya las 6 de la mañana, por lo que el muchacho no intento volver a la cama, se ducho y arreglo, cuando bajo al gran comedor se dio cuenta que al parecer él no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, ya que en la mesa Slytherin un muy ojeroso Malfoy intentaba no quedarse dormido sobre su plato de cereales.

Harry sintió como si estuviera cayendo en picada libre tras la snitch, pero sin escoba. Camino hasta la mesa Gryffindor, bastante nervioso al ver a su enemigo jurado mirarlo con esos fríos ojos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos muchachos estaban preparados para su habitual batalla verbal, pero el ver el cansancio y desesperación que ambas miradas gritaban, prefirieron acordar un mutuo y pacifico silencio. El Gryffindor agradeció a todos los dioses que Malfoy mantuviera la boca cerrada, lo que menos deseaba era una confrontación con el rubio esta mañana.

Mientras estos pensamientos eran manifestados por el moreno, había un Slytherin que agradecía a los mismos dioses por permitirle mantener la boca cerrada esta mañana. No comprendía, porque cada vez que se encontraba con Potter, tenia que decir una estupidez de la cual después se arrepentía profundamente, pero el era un Malfoy y jamás le perdonaría al Moreno haber rechazado su amistad el primer año en que los dos entraron a estudiar en Hogwarts. La verdad no era solo eso, el lo sabia y había estado tratando de negarlo durante los últimos tres años y lo había logrado perfectamente. Estando en tercer año, había comprendido que Potter era mas que "el maldito cara rajada", como solía llamarlo habitualmente... Después de aquella tarde la vida de Draco Lucius Malfoy, había cambiado completamente.

FLASHBACK

-Maldito seas Malfoy! Eres un imbécil, ahora por tu culpa voy a estar toda la tarde aquí y contigo por si no fuera peor...- Decía casi fuera de si, un completamente desencajado Harry.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al parecer el joven Malfoy no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer. que lanzar sobre el caldero de Potter un encantamiento explosivo, Cuando Harry tenia casi lista su poción quita manchas, el caldero comenzó a tomar un color escarlata bastante amenazador, sin saber que hacer, Harry llamo a quien menos hubiera querido llamar, cuando el terrible profesor de pociones se acerco y vio el color del caldero sus ojos se abrieron casi de forma antinatural.

-¡Pero que significa esto, Potter eres un...- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, viendo lo critica de la situación y sabiendo que el caldero no soportaría mas tiempo y en cualquier momento explotaría, agarro a Harry de la túnica y lo lanzo a suelo solo justo a tiempo para decir a toda la clase que se agachara.

Al escuchar esto, los estudiantes se tiraron al suelo sabiendo que si Snape lo decía era realmente necesario. La reacción no pudo ser mas inmediata y menos mal, porque apenas el profesor dijo esto

Y el caldero exploto en mil pedazos. Una vez recuperada la compostura, Snape dijo en voz muy baja y ponzoñosa.

-Todos fuera...Malfoy, Potter se quedan donde están.

-Pero Señor, yo porque debo quedarme- Fue la replica que hacia Malfoy con una cara de inocencia que llegaba a dar miedo por su hipocresía.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, el profesor se acerco peligrosamente a su ahijado para decirle con una voz que Harry había creído que Snape solo utilizaba con él, era un tono en el que se reflejaba un profundo desprecio.

-Porque ha sido un idiota... su marca mágica a quedado impresa en todas las paredes de esta aula al formular su estúpido hechizo explosivo. Dígame ¿fue divertido señor Malfoy?...Creo que se divertirá aun mas limpiando el aula junto con Potter... Ah, y a la manera muggle agua y escobilla...En cuanto a usted señor Potter... Me avergüenza tener un estudiante que no pueda sentir un hechizo tan burdo sobre su propia nariz (fanfarrón ni siquiera él lo había sentido) ¡50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡que esperan!, los cubos y las escobillas están en ese armario y señalando el armario del fondo, salió con su teatral túnica ondeando.

-Maldito seas Malfoy! Eres un imbécil, ahora por tu culpa voy a estar toda la tarde aquí y contigo por si no fuera peor...-

-Que te pasa Potter, ¿Tienes miedo de mi?, o acaso es que te incomoda quedarte a solas conmigo- Dijo el rubio con ese arrastre de palabras tan Malfoy.

-No seas imbécil, ahora porque no te haces un favor y desapareces de mi vista- Replico el moreno con desprecio. Diciendo esto, tomo uno de los cubos que se llenaban mágicamente, una escobilla y comenzó a limpiar.-Maldición se supone que esta cosa quita las manchas, no debería hacerlas tan jodidamente resistentes...-

-ja, ja, ja...Que pasa Potter, ¿te quebraste una uña?. Reía socarronamente el rubio mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de su padrino.

-Toma la maldita escobilla y ponte a limpiar, si no terminamos pronto nunca saldremos de aquí.

Odiaba que Potter tuviera razón, pero era cierto si no terminaban nunca saldrían de ahí y hacia demasiado frió para quedarse mucho tiempo mas. Fastidiado por su suerte, tomo un cubo y comenzó a limpiar en el rincón mas alejado, donde el moreno no pudiera ver su ineptitud. Mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo Harry sonrió internamente al ver que el Slytherin no solo tenia problemas para limpiar, si no que no sabia como hacerlo.

Transcurrían las horas y las mazmorras cada vez estaban mas frías, por supuesto Harry no sentía frió, había estado tallando el piso con tanta fuerza que su calor corporal era bastante incluso para sacarse la túnica y trabajar solo en pantalones y suéter. En cambio Malfoy se veía muy afectado por el frió, sus dedos se veían peligrosamente amoratados al igual que sus labios. Harry ya había terminado con su parte del salón cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy llevaba menos de la mitad.

-Que, ¿aun no terminas?...

-Discúlpame, pero el oficio de elfo domestico no es mi especialidad.- Respondió el Sly, pero sin ese tono irónico al que el moreno estaba acostumbrado. Ese fue el momento en el que Harry se preocupó.

-Oye Malfoy, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto algo preocupado.

Malfoy no supo que responder, Potter nunca había sido amable con él y ahora parecía que estaba preocupado ... La verdad es que no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones, sentía mucho frió y hacia un rato se había clavado en una rodilla un pedazo de metal del caldero de Harry, pero no lo había sentido porque sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frió.

-Vaya, vaya el chico de oro esta preocupado por mi, debo sentirme muy honrado por eso- Nuevamente esa sonrisa tan Slytherin.

-Sabes que Malfoy, eres un completo pelmazo. ¿Por qué no terminas de una vez? O Sera que a la niña Malfoy se le quebraron la uñas?-. El moreno se sintió satisfecho al ver la cara de ira del otro muchacho...-Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, lo molesto y hago que su cuerpo entre en calor-.pensó internamente.

Efectivamente, logro que los colores volvieran a la cara de Malfoy. Este, al no poder soportar que le dijeran chica saco su varita e intento levantarse.

-Eres un maldito Potter! Ya veras, cuando yo... AAHH!!.-Un Pequeño grito ahogado y Malfoy cae. Para hacerla peor, sobre la rodilla en que tiene incrustada la esquirla de metal-¡¡Maldición!!- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Harry no comprendió la magnitud del hecho en un primer momento, solo había atinado a reírse al pensar que Malfoy solo estaba acalambrado por el trabajo, Pero su sonrisa cambio a una seria cara de alarma cuando vio que en su rodilla había algo enterrado y que hacia que sangrara bastante, efectivamente mientras Malfoy limpiaba el quita manchas había dejado un hilillo de sangre en su lugar.

-Por Dios Malfoy! Como no te diste cuenta...Tienes enterrado un pedazo de mi caldero en tu pierna.

-A si? No me digas, no lo había notado...Idiota-. Murmuro el Rubio mientras trataba de levantarse. No podía solo, eso era evidente pero primero preferiría morir que pedirle ayuda a su jurado enemigo.

Al ver los inútiles intentos que hacia Malfoy por ponerse de pie y obviando su anterior comentario, Harry decidió ayudarlo. Acercándose lentamente lo tomo por la cintura y se impresiono bastante

al sentir el cuerpo del rubio, el cual siempre había pensado seria delgado y frágil. Que equivocado estaba, pues el rubio estaba muy bien formado, el entrenamiento de quiddicht no solo le había servido a él.

-Que diablos haces, ya suéltame!- Lo increpo el Sly, mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del moreno.

-OH, con que al señor Malfoy no le gusta que lo toquen... De acuerdo-. Harry lo soltó y se alejo pero solo un poco, porque sabia que al soltarlo, irremediablemente el sly caería al suelo.

No! Mejor no!,no me sueltes-. Fue la respuesta que sonada casi como una suplica.

Harry no podía creer el tono que había usado Malfoy, jamás lo había escuchado suplicar y lejos de causarle placer como había esperado que sucediera, esto lo había conmovido profundamente, es como si toda la vida el rubio se hubiera dedicado a suplicar por algo que nunca le habían dado y parecía que eso era apoyo. Bastante afectado, lo tomo con fuerza y lo sentó en una de las mesas.

-Vamos a ver Hurón, que podemos hacer por esa rodilla-. Dijo Harry con evidentes intenciones de sacar a Malfoy del estado de tristeza que lo había embargado al sentirse tan vulnerable y frente a su peor enemigo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste cara rajada?-. Siseo Malfoy al volver de su paseo por, al parecer su tortuoso pasillo de los recuerdos.

-Muy bien, eso significa que no morirás aquí desangrado. Menos mal, me habría costado el doble de tiempo sacar la sangre del piso-. Respondió un ya menos preocupado Gryf, al ver que su compañero tenia ánimos incluso para insultarlo.

-Ya quisieras eso Potter...- Fue la única respuesta que el rubio dio y se hundió en sus pensamientos.-La verdad no serias el único que lo quisiera-.

Los penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron con unos tormentos ojos platinados. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, esta bien que odiara el rubio pero no por eso quería verlo muerto, eso era algo imposible de concebir, por mucho que lo detestara y aun con todas las cosas que este pudiera hacerle.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y te lo diré solo una vez, se que me odias y lo acepto como algo natural, te detesto y se que puedes vivir con eso. Tu padre lo único que quiere en esta vida es que yo muera y bien!! Que mas da. Pero de ahí a que yo quiera que tu mueras... Créeme Malfoy, hay un gran trecho. Mira, se que yo no lo puedo ver, pero de seguro que tu tienes infinidad de cosas por las que vivir y probablemente muchos amigos a los que les interesas, edemas esta tu fam...

-Mi que, ¿mi familia?, es eso lo que ibas a decir... Por favor- Dijo el rubio con un tono de tristeza e ira en su voz- Con una madre que lo único que le interesa es que su eterna belleza siga así...Eterna. Y con un padre que como mínimo castigo te lanza un crucio si no haces lo que él desea...El mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi familia es cuando no estoy con ella. Y luego aquí, mis amigos son tan buenos...Para nada. Si les dices ven, vienen... Si les dices siéntate, se sientan... Son como perros falderos, y todo porque soy un Mal...Un momento y porque rayos debo estar contándote yo, a ti estas co...HAA!!!... ¡¡Maldición!!- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Draco antes que el Gryf le sacara el pedazo de metal de la rodilla...

-Muy bien, esto ya esta fuera, pero aun sangra mucho...-Dijo el moreno fingiendo no escuchar, las declaraciones de Malfoy, ciertamente eran mucho mas de lo que Harry esperaba- Oye!! No grites, compórtate como lo que eres, un Malfoy.-Dijo el chico de oro, mientras imitaba el fanfarrón tono que el propio rubio usaba para referirse a si mismo.

-Vete al diablo...No eres tu el que se va a quedar, invalido para toda la vida...- reclamo Draco haciendo un puchero que era realmente para morirse de risa.

-Ya... Nadie va a quedar invalido-Respondió el Gryf bastante divertido. Pero la verdad es que era un pedazo bastante grande de metal y todavía sangra bastante, así que, haremos un torniquete...- Y diciendo esto Harry saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales bordadas (probablemente un regalo de la señora Weasley).

-Un momento que estas haciendo, con cuidado, auch!!...-

-Ya esta, ahora te llevare con la señora Pomfrey.- dijo el moreno mirando su prolijo trabajo en la rodilla de Malfoy.

-Gr... gracias- Gruño finalmente el rubio mientras era firmemente tomado por la cintura y ayudado a caminar a la enfermería.

El camino sin duda fue largo, las constantes quejas del Sly hacían que Harry perdiera la paciencia, pero aun así no le molestaba hacerlo, de hecho, el estar tan cerca del rubio había hecho que Harry sintiera algo así como simpatía por él.-En verdad es mas frágil que el cristal- pensó el moreno. Por otro lado Draco si que había disfrutado su paseo por Howarts en brazos del moreno, incluso se había sorprendido en un par de ocasiones, mirando insistentemente al Gryf, como para memorizar cada rasgo de su cara, sentía el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo que había llegado a sonrojarse (como todos saben en el mundo mágico se busca el complemento de las almas, por eso no es mal visto que entre magos o brujas puedan existir relaciones amorosas) al pensar que Harry era... por así decirlo... mirándolo con paciencia... y si no fuera por esa horrible cicatriz....Lindo.

-Ya llegamos hurón, que prefieres. Que te cargue como a una nena hasta la cama o que te de una patada en el culo y con el impulso llegues a esta... – Dijo Harry divertidísimo ante la mirada de indignación que puso el rubio...

-Mil maldiciones abran de caer sobre ti si abres la boca para contar lo que sucedió...Has entendido Potter...-Siseo el rubio de manera muy tranquila, volviendo nuevamente a ser el digno heredero Malfoy.

-Eso significa no querrás que te el beso de las buenas noches?...-Rió Harry, dándole a entender con esto que todo seguía como antes y que por tanto nunca contaría que había ayudado a su archirrival.

Por un momento Draco se ruborizo ante la idea de ser besado por Harry, al parecer no tomo la broma por el lado correcto y si lo hizo prefirió pensar otra cosa (¬¬).

-Ya vete, yo puedo solo...-Y diciendo esto se zafó del protector brazo que lo había llevado. Dio la vuelta un momento para ver como el moreno se alejaba a su torre.-¡Oye Potter!.

-Que...

-Gracias...

El moreno sonrió y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia su torre.

-Un momento!!...-Se detuvo casi el llegar hasta el cuadro que lo dejaría entrar en su sala común.- Maldito Malfoy!.-Gruño el moreno mientras recordaba que Draco no había terminado de limpiar su lado del aula y si no se quería arriesgar a sufrir la ira del Profesor Snape, seria mejor que el terminara. Mucho se sorprendió al llegar y encontrar la sala totalmente limpia.

FIN FLASHBACK.

El rubio termino su desayuno con este ese recuerdo ... La verdad estaba algo azorado con los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en su vida, aunque, acontecimientos no era la palabra correcta. El sly había estado muy inquieto al dormir últimamente, de hecho solo dormía un par de horas porque una serie de sueños muy extraños lo desvelaban, sabia que solo no podría solucionar lo que le estaba pasando, pero a quien recurrir...Mientras pensaba en esto, la hora pasaba y el comedor se llenaba. Pronto el sonido de mas platos lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Ni siquiera preguntare como dormiste...Anoche te oí y créeme parece que no era una pesadilla-. Dijo Blaise Mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco y tomaba un plato con cereales.

-Creo que voy a volverme loco-. Y lo peor es que no se que hacer ni a quien recurrir!!...-. Dijo el rubio con un tono de desesperación que no iba con él.

-Oye, Oye...En primer lugar cálmate y conserva la compostura, no quiero que digan que el sly mas popular y sexy de la escuela se esta volviendo loco...

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, No eres tu quien sueña todas las noches con ese...

-Con quien, Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte-. Dijo Blaise con un tono casi suplicante.

-No tengo porque decirte nada...Y por ultimo, no me digas como debo comportarme, me oyes...-. Dijo entre dientes y cerrando sus ojos de modo que solo eran dos rendijas plateadas, a ningún Malfoy le iban a decir como comportarse.

Ya vale, vale. Mira, creo que lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con Snape antes que esto se te salga de las manos...mas de lo que ya se te ha salido-. Termino de decir Zabini Mientras acababa con su plato de cereales.

Draco le miro con cara de –"no puedes ser mas imbécil"- pero lo cierto es que su amigo tenia razón, no podía seguir así y el único que en este momento le podía ayudar era su padrino. Si no encontraban una solución, por lo menos podría darle una poción para no soñar. Y con este pensamiento se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto a buscar sus libros para la clase de pociones (¬­­¬ huu!! Que coincidencia...). Al salir del comedor se encontró con el trío de oro y como era tradición Comenzaron con la consabida disputa verbal.

-Vaya, no sabia que los hurones salieran de sus madrigueras tan temprano-. Fue el saludo lanzado por Ron.

-Ni yo que las comadrejas supieran hablar-. Respondió el rubio.

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy, ya veras cuando...

-Ya déjalo Ron, vámonos-. Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el brazo del pelirrojo y lo arrastraba lejos del comedor.

-Hazle caso a tu novia, la sangre sucia tiene mas sentido común que tu y desea vivir por mas tiempo-. Fue el venenoso comentario que salió de los labios de Malfoy que de espaldas al comedor no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba detrás de él.

-Ya déjalos en paz...Me disculpo por Ron si te ofendió, pero déjalos en paz-.

Draco no podía creer lo que había escuchado tras su espalda, Potter, le pedía disculpas... No podía ser, "debe ser algún truco para que baje la guardia y cuando me de vuelta estará con su varita listo para maldecidme" y pensando esto se volteo muy airado, listo para arremeter contra el chico de oro.

Pero el Sly no estaba listo para "encontrarse con lo que se encontró" al voltear. Si, ahí estaba Harry, pero no era el mismo Chico de siempre... se veía cansado y dos profundas aureolas moradas estaban marcadas bajo sus ojos, pero aun así se veía feliz, como si hubiera tenido un gran sueño (que envidia pensó Malfoy).

-De antología... la comadreja y la sangre sucia tienen como guardaespaldas al cara rajada-. Pronto dos risas muy estúpidas sonaban detrás de Harry. Grabbe y Goyle celebraban la gracia de su jefe.

-Mira y aquí están los tuyos...Me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer, así que cuando se te quite lo imbécil. Osea nunca... Nos vemos ¿De acuerdo?-. y diciendo esto Harry fue detrás de sus amigos.

Draco se quedo ahí parado riendo con sus "amigos"... su risa era fingida. Se sentía muy intrigado, Potter por lo general nunca era tan amable y no es que ahora lo hubiera sido, solo que nunca rehuía las peleas que casi a diario se daban entre ellos y en este momento... se había alejado y terminado la disputa!...Era muy extraño.

-Que rayos esta pasando...-.Susurro el rubio casi imperceptiblemente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La clase fue sobrellevada sin mayores contratiempos. Potter ignoro a Malfoy y Malfoy hizo como si ignorara a Potter, la verdad es que lo había estado mirando de reojo toda la clase, y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El moreno estaba en su pupitre trabajando como si fuera un zombi, escuchaba y asentía, pero era como si no estuviera... De tanto mirarle no se dio cuenta que otros dos ojos también lo miraban con atención, la verdad no eran dos si no cuatro porque no solo su profesor se dio cuenta de que Malfoy miraba a Potter, cierta castaña también lo noto. Una vez terminada la clase Salieron del salón, como siempre Hermione salió corriendo para otra clase y los otros dos chicos se dirigieron a su sala común.

-Un día de estos a Mione le va dar un ataque de tanto correr a sus clases-. Comento el colorín entre divertido y preocupado de verdad por su amiga. Últimamente la chica desaparecía mas a menudo de lo normal.

-Ya déjala, yo creo que no es precisamente a clases donde va-. Respondió el ojiverde con cierto tono pícaro en su voz.

-Estas sugiriendo que nuestra Herm esta teniendo un...-. Trago ruidosamente antes de terminar.-Un romance con alguien del colegio?...

-No lo se, pero consultando los horarios de clases note que justamente cuando Herm va a sus famosas clases...No hay ninguna clase...Entonces 11...

-No lo puedo creer...Y no es que la chica no sea bonita, pero es que no me la imagino enamorada de nada que no sean sus libros de aritmancia.-Termino Ron riendo ruidosamente.

-Será mejor que la dejemos en paz, cuando se sienta segura ella misma nos contara que esta sucediendo quien-. Nuevamente ese piraquezco tono en su voz.

-Hay, Harry no entiendo como puedes notar esas cosas en los demás y no darte cuenta de esas mismas cosas cuando te pasan a ti...- Rió el colorín ante la sonrojada cara de Harry.

-No digas tonterías y mejor vámonos que quiero volar un rato antes de la cena-. Y diciendo esto se alejaron de las mazmorras.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar pero aun dentro del aula un rubio muy nervioso intentaba captar la atención de su padrino. Al parecer Snape lo ignoraba a propósito, como para empujarlo a hablar.

-Profesor, yo necesito hablar con usted.-comenzó tímidamente Draco ante la fría mirada del profesor.

-Dígame señor Malfoy en que puedo ayudarlo...-Fue la respuesta, aun mas fría que la mirada anterior.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo, necesito hablar con Severus... Mi padrino...-.

-Oh, en ese caso...-.Y con un movimiento de su varita cerro la puerta tras el chico y acerco dos sillas de manera que quedaran frente a frente-. Por favor siéntate y dime que te sucede...ahijado-. su tono apenas cambio, pero Draco enseguida noto la calidez en su voz, ya se había acostumbrado a leer en la voz de los adultos y podía notar hasta el mas mínimo cambio de actitud tan solo por su tono.

-Pues veras, desde hace un par de meses...Mas bien casi desde que empezó este curso, ha tenido unos sueños...Por así decirlo...Muy extraños.

-Extraños? Creo no comprender... A que te refieres con sueños extraños...-. Inquirió Snape mientras Draco retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

-Si, bueno sueños que alguien como yo no debería tener, ya sabes, yo soy Malfoy y los Malfoy no se pueden dar el lujo...

-El lujo de que...De soñar...-.El profesor se estaba impacientando.

Draco se levanto y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por el salón, Snape lo miraba con cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos que logro ocultar perfectamente.

-No, no lo que pasa es que yo sueño con... con....-. Los ojos del muchacho reflejaban el pánico que sentía.

-Con quien!!...-.Grito un profesor ya muy impacientado...-"tranquilízate, si no, él no te contara nada"- Una voz interna le aconsejaba.

-Con Potter!!! Maldición!!!... -y cayo en la silla como fulminado.- Sueño todas las noches con ese maldito cara rajada! siempre es lo mismo, estamos solos y yo me desnudo y poso para él y él me dibuja y dice que soy lo mas bello que en su vida ha visto y yo me siento en un verdadero éxtasis, es como si en vez de estar dibujándome estuviera tocándome...Y...Por las mañanas...amanezco...-. Un suave rubor tiño las mejillas del muchacho.

-Amaneces...¿húmedo?...-. Dijo la tranquila voz de su padrino como su fuera lo mas normal el mundo.

-Si...-.Un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo al no tener que decir esas ultimas palabras.

-Draco dime, que sientes por Potter...- Pregunto Snape, tratando de sonar lo mas indiferentemente posible.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, los bellos de su nuca se erizaron un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Como se atrevía su padrino a hacerle un pregunta así... aunque, internamente anhelaba que se lo preguntara, para así poder sacárselo del pecho.

-Que!!... Como te atreves a siquiera suponer que yo podría sentir algo por el imbécil de Potter...Ese cara rajada y su sequito... la comadreja Weasley y la sangre suci...

-Dime la verdad!!!...-.Grito El profesor realmente fuera de sus casillas. Era extraño que reaccionara así, nunca se había molestado por los sobrenombres que tenían los amigos de Potter.

-Ya, ya, esta bien pero no te enfades que no es para tanto...-. dijo un muy sorprendido rubio ante la reacción de su padrino al cual nunca había visto tan iracundo

-Que no es para tanto...que no es para tanto...Draco cuantos años tienes... 16 no? Estas en la edad en que tu alma esta buscando su gemela...!!

-Por favor, dime que crees en ese tonto cuento de ...

No es un cuento, no seas ignorante- dijo Snape con un profundo tono de desprecio en su voz- Cuando fuimos creados, nuestros cuerpos resultaron ser ruines y no pudieron contener el alma por esto nuestras almas se separaron en dos yendo la otra mitad a caer en otro cuerpo...A los 16 años tu alma empieza a buscar su gemela..Y tendrás mucha suerte si alguien la posee, nació en este mismo siglo y están cerca de ella...Somos muy pocos los que contamos con esta gran fortuna, entiendes? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

-Como que somos pocos...-. Inquirió el rubio de manera que tubo acorralado a su padrino.-Así que tu has encontrado a tu alma gemela?...

-Así es Malfoy, la ha encontrado y nuestro deber ahora es hacer que tu te encuentres con la tuya...

La voz venia de la puerta que daba a la oficina de su padrino muy pronto una figura muy familiar se acercaba a ellos, su cabello castaño ondeando al ritmo de su paso...

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a él y posando una mano en el hombro de Snape se encontraba Hermione la misma a la que él hace un momento había llamado sangre sucia.-"con razón Severus se enfureció"- pensó el rubio mientras no salía de su asombro

-Esto no puede ser...- Dijo para si mismo.

-Si, si puede y mas te vale no volver a llamarla sangre sucia...Has comprendido-.Una voz bastante amenazante, seria mejor no arriesgarse a probar la furia del profesor.

Continuará...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Hermione es el alma gemela de Snape?**

**Sera Harry por su parte, el alma gemela de Draco?**

**Estas dudas seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo.**

**Hola a todos... este es mi primer fic Asi que sean considerados y dejenme algun review.**

**Atte.**

_**Isabella Blackheart.**_


	2. Profesor y Alumna

Historia de amor y el comienzo de una

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos y vio que era la sangre sucia la que le daba aire con un pergamino en verdad quiso morir. Cuando vio que su padrino posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica como preguntando si el enfermo ya había muerto, pensó que estaba muerto. Pero, cuando al fin lo sentaron en su silla, Severus se sentó en la que estaba frente a el y Mione se sentó sobre las rodillas del profesor, descubrió que no estaba muerto si no que absolutamente loco y que su locura lo estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, como la que la sangre sucia estaba sentada en las piernas de su padrino.

ya por merlín, Draco. Compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias, ya estas mayorcito como para saber las cosas de la vida mágica y si, el libro de las almas existe, de hecho esta en un pedestal en la oficina de Dumbledor y en estos momentos tu nombre y el de Potter son sus ultimas adquisiciones después de el mío y el de Mione.

Draco no creía lo que escuchaba "su Mione" eso era demasiado.

Cuando lo supiste, digo lo de tú y Granger- pregunto Malfoy, no estando muy seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Pues veras antes de que entraran a clases comencé a tener sueños –risas ahogadas- igual que tu, pero como yo era mayor en verdad pensé que solo eran malas pasadas de mi mente. Hasta que Dumbledor me cito a su oficina y me mostró el gran libro de almas y, ahí estaba, mi nombre y el de ella- silencio- No había aparecido antes porque ella era aun una niña y debía de cumplir los 16 para poder ser sindicada en el libro.

FLASBACK:

Hermione estaba en su casa terminando de hacer sus los deberes de las vacaciones cuando sintió un golpe en su ventana, era un cuervo, estaba picoteando el vidrio y traía una nota entre las patas –que extraño, pensé que solo eran lechuzas las que llevaban y traían el correo mágico. Lo dejo entrar, y tomo la nota de sus patas, cuando la leyó, quedo de una pieza. Era del profesor Snape…

Estimada Señorita Granger:

Espero que al recibo de la presente se encuentre en perfectas condiciones. El motivo de este mensaje es extremadamente delicado y muy difícil de explicar, axial que, me tome la libertad de venir hasta su casa para hablar con usted personalmente, así que si fuera tan amable de darse la vuelta para que podamos hablar frente a frente.

Hermione no termino de leer la carta, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio como el cuervo se transformaba en el profesor y lo comprendió todo, no había sido una lechuza la que había llevado el mensaje, era que el señor Snape debía ser un animago.

Estimada señorita- Dijo el profesor muy parsimonioso y tomando la mano de la joven la beso, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña- el motivo de mi visita es bastante delicado ya que es acerca de…

El libro de almas- Los profundos ojos de la joven estaban atentos a la reacción del profesor, era obvio que la muchacha supiera, no por nada era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts.

Pero como lo sabe, yo pensé que…- el profesor so salía de su asombro.

De hecho, esperaba tu visita…Severus.

Snape se estremeció el sentirse llamado Portu nombre, sobre todo por la dueña de sus sueños. Si bien separaba que la muchacha algo supiera, no esperaba que lo aceptara con tanta facilidad, el siempre le había hecho la vida imposible y no esperaba que ella lo olvidara con tanta facilidad, mas parecía ser que la muchacha era mucho mas madura de lo que el profesor creía.

Pues, y que piensa al respecto, yo creo que…- y no seguir diciendo nada mas, por que la muchacha se había abalanzado a sus brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo y abrazándolo como si en eso se le fuera la vida misma.

Pienso que estoy muy de ver que tu estas aquí, ya que creí que te negarías a aceptarlo- sus piro la muchacha al oído del profesor que al sentir su aliento se estremeció.

Severus correspondió al abrazo de Hermione una vez se separaron, se miraron fijamente, Herminone temblaba de la emoción y cuando vio que el profesor se le acerca para buscar sus labios cerro los ojos como invitándolo a que siguiera, Snape no se hizo esperar, estaba hambriento de ella, había esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años solo… Cuando sus labios se unieron en un calido beso sintieron como si ya no existiera nada mas que ellos mismos, pronto el beso se fue profundizando, reclamando territorio sus lenguas explorando y acariciando los labios del otro.

-Creo que es momento de irme, no quiero que tus padres me vean aquí, no creo que les haga mucha gracia…

-Si, pero promete que volverás apenas puedas- Dijo la chica con la urgencia del que ha esperado toda la vida por algo que ahora no quieren entregarle.

- Te lo prometo volveré y cuando no pueda te enviare una lechuza.

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso y el hombre se convirtió en cuervo, Hermione se quedo mirando mientras el oscuro animal se perdía en las sombras de la noche.

FIN FLASHBACK

Draco no salía de su asombro frente a la historia de su padrino y la sangre sucia. Por lo visto el libro de almas no se equivocaba y no había nada más que hacer. Solo había un problema, un problema grave y era que el cara rajada lo odiaba hasta la medula de sus huesos.

-Pues un buen comienzo seria que dejaras de llamarle cara rajada ¿no crees?- dijo Herminone con cierta molestia.

- Pues si pero es que es tan difícil, creo que debo pensar y por ahora es demasiada información para mi, creo que ya me voy a pensar… mucho.

- Pues no te demores demasiado por que a jugar por la expresión de Harry creo que el no lo esta pasando mejor que tu.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y profesor y alumna se quedaron solos. Se miraron fijamente, el momento de estar juntos había llegado y habían esperado por el tanto tiempo. Hermione se acerco al rostro de Severus lo beso con toda dulzura del mundo, pero luego comenzó a sentir el deseo correr por sus venas se separaron solo cuando el aire entre ellos se hizo escaso. Herminone se levanto de las rodillas de Snape para sentarse a horcajadas sobre este mismo que aun estaba sentado en la silla.

-Mi dulce niña, te amo tanto- dijo el hombre mientras con sus labios bajaba por el cuello de la muchacha.

Volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso esta vez con activas manos que fueron desabrochando botones y sacando túnicas, cuando Snape hubo liberado a la muchacha de su blusa escolar y corpiño, miro sus blancos pechos de rosados pezones y los acaricio como si fueran lo mas delicado que jamás hubiera tocado, la muchacha gimió y eso hizo que el hombre se excitara aun mas, Snape se levanto con la muchacha en sus brazos, la llevo cerca de la chimenea del aula y conjuro una colcha donde poso a la chica, que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy excitada.

Sin poder esperar mas, el profesor conjuro un hechizo que los libero de sus ropas, se besaron y ella nuevamente se puso a horcajadas sobre el –No puedo esperar mas- fue lo ultimo en escucharse antes que un fuerte gemido escapara de la boca de la muchacha, cuando fue penetrada. Se quedo allí estática y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de tener dentro de ella al profesor, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los de el, la chica se inclino, beso la frente del profesor y le abrazo, así unidos comenzaron a moverse sincrónicamente, cuando el subía para envestirla ella bajaba para dar mayor fuerza a los movimientos, en pocos minutos la frenética danza ya no tenia retorno y en un ahogado grito Severus y Hermione alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron así abrazados y en silencio durante un buen rato.

-Crees que Draco y Harry logren estar juntos?- Pregunto la muchacha a un somnoliento profesor.

-Eso espero, por el bien de los dos… eso espero.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Holis Holis…

Espero les guste, se que hace mas de mil años que escribo pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Por fa dejen reviews.


End file.
